1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the provision of stereoscopic images, applicable in a wide field of different visual media. For example, this invention may be applied to visual representations such as photographs, paintings, pictures and other patterns or diagrams on a surface which could be produced by other means; to kinematic images which might, for example, be employed in a cinema; to projected still images; to advertisements in these mediums; to book illustrations and decorations, such, for example, as murals, and upholstered curtains. This invention may be applied in any other provision of images on any surface which may be observed by a person, including television or video, e.g. for teaching.
2. Description of Prior Related Art
This invention provides a swopping over or reversal of positions of two stereoscopic images as compared to the presentation of stereoscopic images which has been heretofore employed. The principles of the old methods of presentation of stereoscopic images have been described, for example, in the February 1965 edition of "Scientific American" Magazine, pages 42 to 48.